User talk:BlueResistance
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 20:08, 17 December 2006 (UTC) Indenting Please note that indents on talk pages stay consistent. They do not continue to indent each time you respond. So, if you are the first responder to this conversation, you will always have a single indent, while I always have 0 indents. -- sulfur (talk) 01:32, January 31, 2017 (UTC) :That is different from how discussions are indented on Wikipedia and on other wiki sites, but I will of course abide by the local convention. -- BlueResistance (talk) 23:05, February 2, 2017 (UTC) We have a much smaller userbase than Wikipedia, and this is something that works quite well, because the conversation rarely gets too many people deep. :) -- sulfur (talk) 01:17, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Human ..is capitalized to match Klingon, Romulan, Bajoran, etc. - (on an unsecure connection) 22:31, December 27, 2018 (UTC) :Okay. - BlueResistance (talk) 22:38, December 27, 2018 (UTC) Episode synopsis A couple of things: * Plagiarism is not really the thing we would be worried about with using CBS episode synopsis, it's copyright infringement. * Using the text most likely isn't a copyright violation since use of the "marketing material" to summerize the episode is most likely fair use. See MA:COPY. * While using the text directly isn't a thing we want to do, do not link to a bunch of videos directly to "cite" it. You can change the synopsis, create a forum post pointing out the issue and/or remove them with while giving your reason(s), but do not link to: another site at the top of a bunch of pages, videos, both of those at the same time. - 06:23, January 23, 2019 (UTC) Grammar/Style Just FYI, here on MA, we've made the stylistic choice to NOT have 's after certain words that end with 'x' (depending on circumstance, obviously). That's all documented here -- sulfur (talk) 17:57, November 27, 2019 (UTC)